Sonic 3 & Knuckles: Remastered
by SonicChaosEmerald
Summary: Upon discovering an odd energy signal off-land, Sonic, Tails, and Amy depart on a journey to find this signal. But what the wouldn't expect was to find a massive floating island and that their old nemesis, Dr. Ivo Robotnik has gained a new ally in the form of an echidna. With the re-launch of the Death Egg imminent, can our heroes stop the bad doc before he succeeds in his goals?
1. Prolouge: The Floating Island

**Ok, now for something rather different that I'm trying: adapting an old game into a new modern light. This one will be of an all-time classic, Sonic 3 &Knuckles. Now there are a couple of differences that I wanted to put in for this specific iteration of the story, and it's not too much:**

 **At this point, the events of Sonic CD have already happened, thus, Amy Rose will be joining as a main character. Most people may not be welcome to this, but I thought of it as something that could be possible. Now, this does NOT imply there will be Sonamy, but I've always pictured Sonic and Amy as close friends during the Genesis Era rather than the stalker-like fangirl.**

 **Before you ask, the Mecha Sonic in this story is NOTHING like the Super Mario Bros. Z variant. It is, however, still a loyal follower of Eggman and ends up being the tricking factor for Knuckles, as well as being an upgraded version of previous failed models. As to what these upgrades are... well, read the story to find out!**

 **This story is rated T for mild swearing and small amounts of blood.**

* * *

 _There exists a legend that has been passed down for ages... a tale of an age when echidnas still roamed the lands of Mobius. The gods had created seven gems of power to be used among these creatures for building an ideal civilization. However, there were some who had wanted these powerful gems for their own misaligned and selfish needs. This angered the gods and then, all at once, the tribe had mysteriously vanished, and their land broke off from the continent and drifted into the sky, never to be seen again..._

 _Some people have just regarded it as just that, a legend, a myth. But it will be shown that this legend is in fact real..._

As the stricken craft began it's slow descent toward the floating landmass, a rather round scientist was pacing back and forth rather angrily from the control deck of the massive satellite, stroking his large mustache in ponder. His massive satellite for world domination had already taken a beating a few months ago from a meddling pest and his fawning sidekick, and since then he's had the station in hiding.

"Damn that hedgehog for being a thorn in my side for so long!" He said angrily, slamming his fists into the console. "First stopping me from taking over South Island, then ruining my plans for Little Planet, and now crippling my beloved Death Egg battlestation!" He vented his steam a bit with his pacing. "If only they didn't have those Chaos Emeralds..."

Soon a beeping occurred from one of the screens on the console. He turned to take a look at this monitor, and was rather intrigued at what he saw. Normally the monitor would pick up the Chaos energy radiating from the Chaos Emeralds, which would have been useless as of now since the entire set was in the hands of his adversary. But this was picking up Chaos energy from where he was landing. An evil grin soon appeared on his face.

"Well, well, what could this be?" He said, looking at the radar. "Large amounts of Chaos energy here? With that much energy, it will be more than enough to repower the Death Egg, and then some!" He grinned, typing something into the control console, having the station steer itself for a large lake on the island's surface. "Now begins the comeback..." He said, pressing another button on the ship's control deck. "Mecha, prepare for an investigation of the island. I'm curious to see where this power source lies..."

* * *

It was another sunny day across the jungle-filled area known as the Mystic Ruins, and it a small workshop overlooking a cliff, it was the same deal as before. Inside the workshop, a small, seven-year old, two-tailed kitsune was busy working away at his gadgets, while a large machine with a monitor in the back worked on scanning away at seven different colored gems.

"Let's see, just a little more and..." The kitsune said, fiddling away with a couple wires in a booster engine. "There we go! That should fix the Tornado's rocket booster for it to fly again. Now I just need to reattach it to the Tornado, and..." He said, before being interrupted by a beeping coming from the machine behind him. Curiosity took the better of him as he went to investigate and looked at the screen on the monitor. "Now, this is interesting, what is this?" He said, looking it over. "The sensors are picking up large amounts of... Chaos energy off-land. But," He looked over at the console where the gems are. "Didn't Sonic and I collect all the Chaos Emeralds nearly a few months ago?"

"Hmmm," The kitsune said, looking over the monitor. "Maybe the system's got a bug in it right now." He said, kneeling down under the machine and removed a panel, checking the wiring in it. "No... everything looks to be in order." He said replacing the panel. "Odd, this could be something big. I might want to get in touch with Sonic..." He said, grabbing a phone nearby...

* * *

A beautiful sunny day cast across the beaches of Station Square. With that sun the weather brought a moderately warm temperature, perfect for relaxing on the beach. And none other than two close friends were sharing the beach on the sunny day, relaxing under an umbrella on the sandy shores. One was a male blue hedgehog with a tan muzzle and arms, wearing red shoes with a white stripe, lying back and enjoying the relaxation of the sun and sand. The other one was a female pink hedghehog with bangs, wearing a one-piece green swimsuit and red sandals, with a satchel lying near her normal lavender shoes with orange laces, and reading a book.

"Another day, another moment of relaxation." The pink hedgehog said, looking over the top of her book. "And not a Badnik or mad scientist in sight."

"At least it's a couple months that we've HAD to relax." The blue hedgehog said, flipping up his sunglasses. "I only had about a week's time since the first time he tried to take over South Island and the Little Planet incident, and then only a week and a half between that and meeting Tails and the Death Egg Project. I'm honestly glad that old coot's been taking his sweet time, if he hasn't just stopped altogether."

The pink hedgehog nodded. "You're telling me." She said, closing her book. "We've barely had time to hang out. I'm at least glad we've been able to have a couple months where we can just be friends together like normal people."

"Well, as normal as we can be." The blue hedgehog said, leaning back. "At le-" He started before he was interrupted by the vibration of his mobile phone. He picked it up and answered it. "Yhello, Sonic here." He answered. "Oh hey Tails!" The hedgehog said. He continued talking a bit before a serious look crossed his face before finishing with. "Roger that, we'll be there soon." He said, hanging up. "Sorry Amy, looks like our vacation's cut short." He said, getting up and stretching a bit.

"What was Tails calling about?" The pink hedgehog asked, grabbing her satchel and shoes. "Sounded like it was something serious."

"He didn't say." The blue hedgehog, Sonic, said. "He just wanted us to get there when we get the chance."

"Well, give me a second to change into my clothes," The pink hedgehog, Amy, said. "Last thing I want to do is show up looking like... something."

Sonic nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you at the train station."

* * *

Soon after the train arrived at the Mystic Ruins station, the two hedgehogs, with Amy now sporting an orange skirt and red blouse with her quills tied back into a ponytail with three bangs in front, the two headed up the cliff to the workshop.

"So, why would Tails call us to his workshop now?" Amy asked, knocking on the door to the workshop. Sonic merely shrugged. "Dunno, maybe somethin' with the Chaos Emeralds." He said as the door opened, with the kitsune stepping out. "Hey guys, glad you could make it!" He said, leading the two inside. "Man, I had a big discovery, and I really think it's something we need to check out!" He said, typing into the console, bringing up the radar. "I've managed to pick up large amounts of Chaos energy coming from off land. If this could be a potential eighth emerald or Eggman's next plan, this could mean that the bad doc's already making his move!"

"Well, sounds like it's time for a little expedition!" Sonic said, cracking his fingers. "The Tornado back up and running since the battleship incident?"

Tails nodded. "Got the main engine housing fixed and everything. We should be good to go." He said, walking over and removing the Chaos Emeralds from the machine. "Amy, take ahold of the Emeralds while Sonic and I are gone." Tails said, before starting to walk to the Tornado before the receiving end of a large hammer came down in front of him with a loud THWACK. Tails, with a very nervous expression, looked over to see a rather angry Amy.

"Now hold on just a sec, Tails." Amy said. "Just because I was left out last time, you've got another thing coming if you think I'm not allowed to come along."

"Well, Amy uh," Tails said, pushing the tips of his two index fingers together as he sweated buckets, trying to explain to the eleven-year old female that coming along was not a good idea, but then Sonic stepped in to her defense. "C'mon Tails, have her come along." He said, crossing his arms. "She's been itching to go on an adventure with us since Eggman's Death Egg plot, so I think this could be a good opportunity for her. Just let her come." Tails looked back and forth between the two hedgehogs, then sighed. "Ok, she can come." Amy smiled at this then contracted her hammer into a single rod and put it into her satchel, along with the Chaos Emeralds. Tails walked over and put on his flight helmet, then climbed into the cockpit of the plane. Sonic and Amy then hopped onto the wings of the plane and attached the foot braces for takeoff. The hangar doors opened to show the sprawling runway, and the plane revved up and took off into the wild blue yonder...

* * *

Meanwhile, the station already touched down into the lake, the doctor has already sent out his mechs to scouer the area for that energy signal, including his special project, Mecha Sonic. However, this would soon interrupt the routine of the island's only inhabitant...

A red blur soon dashed across the jungle before grabbing a robotic rhino's head and smashing it in, deactivating it immediately. The blur soon stopped to reveal it was an echidna, approximately fifteen years old with long dreadlockes. But the most notable feature were his fists, with two spikes on each fist on the knuckles of the gloves, and from looks, he was rather mad.

"Alright, who thinks they can just come and dump their scrap metal off on my island?" Knuckles questioned himself, looking around. His answer would soon be found as heavy metal footprints stomped from behind him and he whirled around to see a large mech, twice as tall as him, with a shiny metallic grey body and muzzle with cobalt blue forearms, shoulders and forelegs and dull red feet. The robot stared at him with a single unwavering red beam of vision. The echidna's fists tightened as he stared down this robot. "Alright, bolt for brains, who do you think you are, messing with my island?" He growled. The robot didn't respond immediately, but instead stuck out his arm as the forearm flipped out into a machine gun barrel, pointing straight at the echidna. "Stand down red creature," the robot, Mecha Sonic, said. "Master Robotnik wishes to have a word with you."

"Who exactly is this 'Robotnik' figure?" The echidna asked, before a small hovercraft flew over the two and landed nearby. "I'm sorry, but that would be me." The round scientist said, walking over to the two. "Stand down Mecha, he is of no threat." He said, with Mecha Sonic then deactivating the machine gun and retracting it back into the arm. "My apologies...erm..."

"Knuckles," The echidna said. "Name's Knuckles. You must be this Robotnik guy?" The scientist nodded. "My apologies for Mecha's rather hostile behavior, haven't exactly worked out all the bugs yet." Knuckles just shook his head. "Can I just get an answer as to why all these damn robots are crawling over my island?"

"Ah! My apologies Knuckles, I haven't explained why I've come here." The scientist, Robotnik, said. "Unfortunately, my adverary, Sonic the Hedgehog and his fawning sidekicks are on there way to this island to obtain whatever this power source I've picked up is." He said. "They already have all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, and whatever is on this island, no doubt they'll be after it too."

Knuckles nodded the entire time, understanding what the dire situation was. "Well, they ain't getting anywhere NEAR it while I'm around. Count me in to help."

Robotnik smiled at this. "Now there is someone reliable!" He said. "Now, chances are they could be here any second, so get ready." Knuckles nodded before speeding off into the jungle...

* * *

"Any sign of what's giving off that energy?" Amy said, looking off over the horizon.

"No, not a damn thing." Sonic answered. "I'm starting to think that radar of yours is on the fritz Tails."

"It can't be," the kitsune said, tapping the screen. "It should be nearb- oh my god..." He trailed off as he stared off ahead, Sonic and Amy following in it. There, right in froont of them was the largest Island they had ever seen. But what had made the discovery more shocking was the fact it was floating miles above the ocean...


	2. Chapter 1:Blazing Jungle: Angel Island

The trio of the plane wore shock on their faces at the sight before them. A massive floating island, more than likely lost for ages and time, was now in front of them...

The energy radar started going off like crazy, and it didn't take Tails even a second to connect the dots."Guys, he breathed, flipping up his goggles. "Whatever Chaos energy that was picked up, it's gotta be coming from that island!" Sonic nodded. "You guys prep in for landing," Sonic said, taking the Chaos Emeralds out of Amy's satchel.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Amy asked, showing concern as Sonic detatched his foot braces to the plane. The blue hedgehog merely smirked. "Where's the enjoyment in exploring without being a little fun?" He said, leaping off the back of the plane before striking the red and green Chaos Emeralds together, his cool blue fur flashing to a hot yellow, all seven emeralds now orbiting his body like electrons of an atom, the now super hedgehog grinned to himself as he blasted ahead of the plane toward the island. Amy looked on exasperated. "He really doesn't know when to just relax on an adventure, does he?" She asked herself.

Meanwhile, on the island itself, the red echidna was already in position for an ambush for the doctor. While his sudden landing on the island itself was not something he prefered, he had no other option but with this plan. He could already feel the sound barrier breaking as the hedgehog closed in...

Right at that moment, Knuckles lept from his underground hole, connecting his fist straight with the hedgehog's face, knocking him backwards and scattering the Chaos Emeralds all across the ground. Quickly, Knuckles ran and scooped up the Chaos Emeralds off the ground before the hedgehog sat up, slightly dazed.

"Ow..." The blue hedgehog groaned, before looking up and seeing the red echidna, all the emeralds in his possesion. "Hey pal, what's the big idea?" He angrily said, leaping back up to his feet.

"Taking the emeralds from someone who they don't belong to." The red echidna replied. "Now I suggest you leave before you make me do something you'll regret."

"And what's that, knucklehead?" Sonic taunted. The echidna merely squinted at him. "If you want to play that way," The echidna said, holding up the emeralds. "Perhaps THIS will change your mind!" With that, he clashed the emeralds together, starting to phase between his normal red to hot pink to white and back again. "You're not the only one that can use the emerald's power!" He said, dashing forward with the intent of caving the hedgehog's head in. Sonic went wide-eyed and dashed out of the way, as the echidna's punch smashed into the ground, creating a massive crack. Before he could turn around and give Sonic a knuckle sandwich, he felt a sharp blow against the back of his head, knocking him forwards and knocking two of the Chaos Emeralds together, before Sonic grabbed the green emerald.

That sharp blow was from none other than Amy and her oversized hammer. A look of anger was in her face as she glared down the echidna. "Alright, redhead, who do you think you are attacking my friends?!" She angrily said, pointing her hammer at the echidna. The echidna said nothing, calmly standing up and scooping up the Chaos Emeralds before dashing off before the others could react.

"Dangit!" Sonic said, pounding his foot into the ground. "He got away with the rest of the emeralds!"

"He's got the emeralds?!" Amy gasped, turning to Sonic. "Sonic, what happened?"

"Knucklehead decided to ambush me and make off with the emeralds." Sonic said, Tails now just catching up to where the other two were. "Thankfully he didn't get them all..." He said, pulling out the green emerald.

"So, he made off with all the other emeralds?" Tails asked, a look of worry appearing on his face. Sonic nodded, handing the emerald back to Amy. "But we're getting those emeralds back." He said, looking off in the direction that the echidna fled to...

* * *

"Alright doc, got the emeralds back." Knuckles had said through his radio transmitter as he raced back through the jungle. "I'll meet you by the waterfall where I have that trap set up."

"Yes, very well." The doctor said. "I will see you there shortly..."

At the large waterfall that drained into the interior of the island, the doctor was waiting in his Egg-O-Matic, now with outer armor and large flamethrowers on the sides. Shortly after, Knuckles came running across the bridge to where Robotnik was.

"Ah, there you are." The doctor said, lowering his craft. "I almost thought I would have to send out a search party in order to find you." He continued, getting out of his craft.

"Sorry 'bout that doc, just had something to take care of." Knuckles said, taking out the Chaos Emeralds. "Here are the emeralds, just like you asked." The doctor smiled at this, and started to take the Chaos Emeralds from Knuckles. But before he could grab them, the Chaos Emeralds started glowing brightly before skyrocketing up into the air above them, spinning faster and faster before stopping, blasting off into several separate directions.

"Knuckles..." The doctor gritted his teeth. "What the hell was that?"

"It has something to do with the gems themselves." Knuckles said, standing up and dusting himself off. "I forgot to nab back the green one from that hedgehog and his co before I got here."

"Well, we've got no choice at this point. I've got my E-130 FireBreaths out scouring the island for those meddlesome pests, and consider it a favor that I'm doing it in helping the undergrowth of your island's jungle!" Robotnik said, climbing back into his mech. "I'll ambush them here if they get this far, just lure them here if you get the chance."

"Got it." Knuckles nodded. "I'll be back."

"Make sure it gets the job done..." The doctor muttered, flying his mech behind the waterfall to prepare for the ambush...

* * *

"Wow, this jungle is... it's beautiful!" Amy said, her eyes twinkling at the sight of the lush jungle before them. "The Mystic Ruins were beautiful, but these are some of the most beautiful trees and plants I've ever seen!"

"Yeah.." Tails said, lofting himself with his own tails. "I'm still baffled as to how this island was not found for over centuries.."

"Heh, who cares?" Sonic said, grabbing a blue fruit off of one of the vines, and taking a bite out of it. "This place is awesome!"

"Look, either way, this isn't a vacation." Tails said, floating in front of the two. "We gotta track down that red guy and get back the emeralds before Robotnik gets the chance to use them for whatever he's got planned."

Amy nodded. "Right, we need to..." Her voice trailed off, as she looked at the emerald in her hand with it's light dying. "Aaah! Sonic, what's happening?!"

"Hmph?!" Sonic said, nearly choking on the fruit he was eating, seeing the emerald losing it's light. "Aw, no!" He said, rushing over to Amy and the gem. "The emerald's scattered again!"

"Well, looks like that knucklehead set off the separation process. We're back to square one." Tails said, dropping his altitude to the duo.

"Wait, separation process?" Amy asked. "What does that mean?"

Sonic began to explain to Amy that the red emerald needed the green emerald nearby in order to dampen its effects of power, as the red one was extremely powerful, to the point of radioactivity. Without the green emerald to keep it in balance, it would cause an excess buildup of energy within the emerald itself, leaking power into the other emeralds, causing them to go haywire too, until they shoot off into a subspace dimension, waiting to be recollected. Amy slowly nodded as she took all this information in.

"I see." Amy said. "Now how are we gonna get 'em back?"

"Well, if we want those gems back, we gotta find those rings again." Sonic said, finishing the fruit. "There's probably one hidden around here somewhere."

"I can modify the radar." Tails said, taking out the radar. "Once we get it modified, we should be able to track down those emeralds."

*sniff**sniff*"Hey, you guys smell smoke?" Amy asked, picking up a scent of something burning.

Tails' nose started twitching. "Yeah, something smells like it's burning. What is..."

"Get down!" Sonic yelled before grabbing Tails and Amy's arms and diving into a log, right as an incendiary blast hit where they were just standing. "You think that answers the question?"

"Why would that knucklehead bomb his own home island?!" Amy said, coughing through the smoke. "Is he *cough* really that persistent to*cough* get rid of us?"

"No time to find out!" Sonic said grabbing Amy and hoisting her into his arms. "We gotta get outta here before we become extra-crispy!"

"MOVE!" Tails shrieked, dashing out of the way before another incendiary missile hit the top of the log. Sonic spared no time and rushed out of the log as fast as possible, carrying Amy in his arms.

"Soooonic!" Amy cried. "We gotta find shelter!"

"I know!" Sonic said, soon spotting a rock cave. "In there!" He yelled, diving into the cave with Amy in his arms, Tails in right after them. The three of them breathed heavy from fleeing the burning jungle.

"Oh god... oh my god..." Amy breathed, coughing up some smoke. "What... was THAT?!"

"I dunno," Sonic said. "But chances are this has Robotnik's fat ugly mug all over this."

"Well, we'll take care of that shortly," Tails said, punching something into the radar. "Just got the radar modified, and I've got a reading that there's a ring teleporter right in this cave!"

"Really?" Sonic asked. "Well, where is it?"

"Hold on..." Amy said, her pony-tail spines tingling. "I can sense it.." She slowly walked up to a rock wall and took off her right glove, a rune-like mark appearing on the back of her hand. She traced her hand across the wall, the rune on her hand glowing brighter as she traced her hand over a certain part of the wall. She took this as her initiative, and took out a rod from her satchel. She put her hands on each end of the rod and extended it, before taking the handle in one hand and twirling it, activating sensors inside the rod and forming the metal drum form at the end of the rod. With the hammer now in hand, she took a hard swing at the rock wall, cracking and showing a hint of gold beneath it. Soon the wall crumbled and the ring floated up to the center of the room. Amy resheathed her hammer and put her glove back on, walking back over to the two boys. "See, told you I could find it." She said with a smirk.

Tails was in awestruck at Amy's performance, his eye still twitching. "Dude," he whispered to Sonic. "You never told me your girlfriend's a psychic!"

"Hey, first of all," Sonic said. "She's not my girlfriend. She's a close friend of mine."

"And secondly," Amy continued. "My family dealt heavily in mystics and it was part of my childhood. I guess you could say I... acquired some of these powers over time."

"Wow..." Tails said. "Well, anyways, we've got one of the rings back! Let's get to that emerald!"

"You bet!" Sonic said, grabbing Tails' and Amy's wrists before leaping into the ring, it vanishing in the process...

* * *

When the ring respawned within subspace, the three soon found themselves landing on a checkerboard-like planet.

"Well, this is certainly different." Sonic said, looking around. "I would've expected the tubes again, but, I guess beggers can't be choosers."

"So, what are we doing here?" Amy asked. Her question would soon be answered as a large amount of white text appeared above the trio.

"COLLECT BLUE SPHERES. AVOID RED SPHERES. COLLECT ALL RINGS IN AREA TO WARP TO NEXT PLANETOID." The text read above them before it dissipated. The trio looked at eachother.

"Blue spheres?" Amy asked. "Like those ones out over there?" She pointed off in the distance to a bunch of blue spheres.

"Guess so." Sonic said, smirking. "How about we make this interesting? Let's see who can nab the most blue spheres!"

"Oh, you are so on Sonic!" Amy said. "You really think you can beat me?"

"Guys, c'mon, we've got no time for scr-" Tails started before Sonic and Amy took off. "I swear I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall..." He muttered to himself, taking off after the duo.

The trio raced around the planet, nabbing the blue spheres that came in sight, bouncing over red spheres on yellow rubber ones and being flung sideways by metallic ones with red stars. It wasn't until the last 3x3 square of blue spheres that the three knew how to collect rings. Amy had circled around the outside of the square, but the moment she touched the last outside sphere, all the spheres turned into rings. Amy quickly raced and grabbed the rings before something appeared on the horizon, the size of the Chaos Emerald in their possesion. Sonic rushed up to the object before the trio warped out of the dimension.

* * *

The trio reappeared in the cave as the ring soon vanished, leaving a shower of sparks before they dissipated.

"Score!" Sonic said, holding the red emerald aloft. "One down, five to go!"

"So, where to now?" Amy asked. "Find that knucklehead and the bad doc?"

Tails nodded. "We'll give them a taste of us!"

Sonic nodded. "I think I saw Ol' Smokey headed off toward the waterfall up ahead. Let's head off that way!" Tails and Amy nodded before taking off through the now smoldering jungle.

"That's the waterfall right there!" Tails said, pointing ahead to a large, wide waterfall with a large cliff poking out of it, connected by two bridges on either side. The trio soon dashed out onto the outcrop right as an incendiary missile hit the bridge, destroying it in the process and preventing the trio from backtracking. Sonic and Amy came to a screeching halt as the bridge disintegrated behind them.

"I see you rodents have finally decided to show up!" A voice echoed over the area of the waterfall. "It would only make sense that you would come here!"

"Alright, doc! Gig's up! Where are you?!" Sonic yelled, tightening his fists.

"We're not taking this lightly, you fat talking egg!" Amy growled, bringing out her hammer.

"We're not afraid of you!" Tails yelled. "How about you show your face around here?!"

Tails request was soon filled as Eggman's ship, along with another round mech, with large organ pipes on top and a large flamethrower in front. "Now then, who wants to get flambéd first?"

"Sonic!" Amy said. "You and Tails deal with that doc! I'll handle the mech!" Amy said, swinging her hammer in front of her.

Sonic nodded, "Alright, Robotnik, let's dance!" He said, charging forward and smashing into the underside of the mech, resounding with a dull thud.. Tails winded up his tails and started flying, keeping his distance from the bad doc unitl Robotnik's mech started spinning and firing fireballs in multiple directions. Tails weaved in between the fireballs and slammed his tails into the glass dome, creating a small crack in the dome.

Amy, on the other hand was closely monitoring the other mech's movements. The mech suddenly shot a blast of fire forward, with Amy quickly dodging to the side just a fraction too late, catching the left sleeve of her blouse on fire. Amy panicked for a second before rushing to the waterfall, sticking her arm under it to extinguish the fire, leaving a black char mark on her blouse. "Alright smokey, you wanna brawl?" She yelled, ripping off her hairtie, letting her spines fall. "Then you've messed with the wrong girl!" She yelled, dashing forward and slamming her hammer into the mech, sending it sideways before rightening and launching off another set of missiles at the pink hedgehog. Amy dodged out of the way, then an idea sprouted in her head. She quickly dashed up and jumped over the flamethrower shot and swung her hammer, bending the pipes and shutting off the missiles to exit. Unaware of the blockage, the mech tried to launch another round of missiles, and ended up catching itself on fire. Amy then dashed around to the back and slammed her hammer into it, launching it into Robotnik's ship before exploding.

"Well, that's one way to do it!" Sonic yelled as Robotnik disengaged from his mech and flew away before they exploded. The trio ducked to avoid the shrapnel before they stood back up. "Jeez, Ames, a little warning next time!"

"Oh, heheh, sorry," Amy said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrasment. "Guess I got a bit carried away." She continued, re-tying her hairtie for her spine ponytail.

"Well, either way, Ol' Egghead now's on the run." Tails said. "We better give chase."

"Hold it, ponchoes." A voice spoke from behind from them. All three of them whirled around to see the red echidna, up on a cliff above the other bridge.

"YOU!" Sonic yelled, running onto the bridge. "Alright, anteater, enough games! Stay out of our way!"

"Hmph, like I'm just gonna let you guys run rampant around the island." Knuckles said, cracking said knuckles. "Now, hand over the emerald, I'll stop messing with you."

"Yeah right!" Tails yelled, running up to Sonic.

"We're not giving you the emeralds!" Amy said, running onto the bridge as well. "So stay out of our way!"

The echidna merely chuckled at this. "So, I see you're not being complient. Well, looks like I have no other choice." He said, turning his back to the three. "Mecha, send 'em down!"

"Mecha?" Sonic asked, before the large cobalt robot marched forward into view. "Oh great, another friggin robot me! What's next, an army of them?!"

Mecha spoke nothing, but his arm immediately flipped into the machine gun and fired, snapping the far end of the bridge. The trio screamed as the fell and splashed into the water below...

"Well, that takes care of them for now.." Knuckles mumbled to himself, before radioing Robotnik. "Doc, I got them trapped in the underground aqueduct of the island. They should be yours for easy pickin'."

"Very well," the doctor's voice responded over the transmitter. "I will meet you there..."


End file.
